lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Monsters of the West
The Monsters of the West is the third story in the Chaos Rising Series, and its focus lies in Nord America, and the conflicts rising in Nord America by the rise of Chaos in the north. The Monsters of the West is told through the POV of three characters in the form of Vette - a princess of the Twi`Lek Empire, Selakith - a general of the Dark Elven Druchii Empire, and Gerion Lannister - a lost noblemen from the Kingdom of Lucerne who finds himself entering the growing empire of the Murloc. The Monsters of the West is the last of the main stories, and is the one that finishes the map of the world, while also revealing the final and true scope of Chaos on the world. The Monsters of the West introduces and expands on two known Titans in the form of Ares - who is helping his creations in the Twi`Lek - and the Chaos Titan Slanaash - of whom was the whispers behind Malekith and all of his dark acts. Ares would be forced throughout the story to hide amongst his people as he was no longer welcome in Olympas and since most of the other parts of the Fade were controlled by Chaos Ares was forced to live on Earth. The Titan Poseidan also makes his first appearance as he is shown to be influencing the Murlocs in extreme secret, as he does not wish to be killed by his brother Zeus. The Monsters of the West would also intermingle with the Twilight series as some of the characters from that would become intertwined in the story as the Twi`Lek attempted to defeat the Druchii while at the same time uplift the humans to the west. The Monsters of the West would also intertwine with the Albion story as the adventures of Gerion Lannister lead him to many areas of France as the Murloc attempt to push back the Orcs and clear the lands of the taint that is the Orcish menace. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter One Ares Returns Vette would lead a large Lethan army westward towards the lands of the Sioux Confederacy where they planned to align themselves alongside the human Sioux. Vette would be present during the meeting with teh Sioux leadership and return home to Lethan to describe the details of how the conversation had went between the two. During the meeting describing the conversation Ares the Titan would enter the council chambers shocking everyone assembled. Ares would explain to the assembled Twi`Lek that the forces of Chaos were massing for another huge attack on the world of order, and that unless resisted at every turn then the forces of Chaos would be victorious. Giving them visions of this destroyed Lethan he also gave them visions of a Chaos Knight in the east that was responsible for this destruction through destroying Europe with his corrosive effect on all those he touched. Ares would command the Twi`Lek to invade the lands of the Druchii and give the dark ones battle, for Chaos was rising and if the world was to survive then the side of good needed to intervene. Going East With the Lethan army invading southern Druchii under the command of Vette the emperor commanded that a smaller force of some three hundred elite fighters travel eastward into Europe in order to deal with this Chaos Knight that had corupted three human kingdoms. Led by Soran Talon the elite force would travel by boat to Denmark where they would make their way southward through the war torn lands of The Empire of whom had been ravaged by Arthas Menathil, and towards Valeria. Category:Story